


Puddles

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Domestic Violence, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair is in an abusive relationship with Ezio and finds himself falling deeper and deeper into a spiral of pain and self-loathing until he meets Malik at a restaurant after Ezio stands him up and everything changes. But can Altair abandon the man he loves for a chance to save himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, so I have been gone for a little while, sorry. I've been busy with job hunting. Also, I got my results last week and found that I can't go to med-school because I barely passed my sciences. So now I'm taking both English at college because I'm a fucking legend when it comes to those short stories lol
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this fic, I got the idea of Tumblr post I saw a while ago and I can't find it now so sorry but if I do find it, I'll post a link here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be sleeping with Malik. (I am so in love with him, help me)

Altair checked his phone for the third time in the last two minutes. He did this for two reasons; one, to check the time which had slowed down considerably throughout the last hour, and two, to check for a text message, or a Facebook status update, just a single sign of life from Ezio, who had stood him up, yet again.

The waitress drifted over to his table again, as she had done at least eight times since he arrived. He eyed the unopened champagne bottle in the centre of the table, and sighed.

"Are you ready to take your order yet, sir?" asked the perky young blonde on his left. She smiled sympathetically as he told her, again, that he just needed a few more minutes for his date to show up"

He hated her in that moment, as he hated anyone else who would look at him with pity. He looked up to watch the waitress walk away to find at least half the people in the restaurant staring at him with barely concealed pitiful expressions, just as she had worn.

This was easily the most irritating and embarrassing moment of his life and he decided he really couldn't take much more of this. He checked his phone again and decided that five minutes would be enough - if Ezio didn't show up by 20:45, he was leaving.

He waited semi-patiently, only checking the time twelve times before an entire fifteen minutes had passed and still no sign of Ezio.

He sighed and stood up, fishing out a fifty from his jeans and throwing it on the table, reaching to pick up the champagne bottle so he could take it with him. He was just about to walk towards the door when he heard a man's voice speaking, loudly, behind him.

"Hey, sorry, I'm late babe, traffic was a nightmare".

Altair tensed, was this man addressing him?

He turned around to find a tall, handsome man with tanned skin and dark, black hair holding his seat out for him and looking him right in the eye.

"Uhm...?" he began.

The man smiled and whispered to him as he took his seat, "I'm Malik, just go with it okay. Whoever didn't show up is a dick"

Altair shrugged and decided to go with it because the man in front of him was sweet and trying to save him and he looked pretty cute too.

They sat opposite each other and Altair opened the champagne bottle, pouring them both a glass as he introduced himself and Malik told him a little about himself.

He was just a year younger than Altair himself, who was 27, and he was taking an art course at the local college because his dream was to open his own gallery and to fill it with his own work one day.

Altair smiled as he listened to the handsome young man ramble on passionately about his art. He found himself watching the way he couldn't keep his hands still as he spoke, how he kept gesticulating wildly as he moved on to talk of his younger brother or something.

Altair simply hummed along politely until the man stopped and looked expectantly at him.

He flushed as he realised he hadn't listened to a word the man had said these past few minutes.

"Uhm...can you repeat the question?"

Malik smirked and complied "I said, 'enough about me, tell me about yourself'"

"Oh, right." Altair smiled, embarrassed. "Well, my parents are from Syria so if you picked up on an accent, well, that's where it comes from. I'm an only child but I have a cousin, Desmond - he's a bartender, but he wants to buy his own bar one day. And I work for the government"

Malik snorted, "Yeah, don't we all".

Altair smiled, he liked this guy.

They talked a little more about their living arrangements and friends and family before the question he'd been dreading finally came up.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who were you supposed to be having dinner with? Is he cute?"

Altair was about to reply when he realised something, "Hey, wait, why'd you just assume that it was a guy I was meeting?"

Malik shrugged, "Gaydar?"

They were silent for a moment while Altair glared and Malik just looked passive before they both started laughing.

They ignored the stares they got from the other customers who were still enjoying their meals and Altair realised he still hadn't ordered anything. He looked over to the bar to find the waitress from earlier looking rather bored, chewing some gum and fiddling with her hair while stared at one of her male co-workers.

"Alright, we'll continue this when I get back, and I want a straight answer out of you" he warned.

Malik simply chuckled at the irony of the word 'straight' but nodded his head.

Altair smiled lightly and turned away to walk over to the woman at the bar to tell her that he was finally ready to order.

She forced a smile and followed him back to the table, notepad in hand and took their orders. Altair ordered a large steak while Malik asked for a vegetarian pasta dish.

The woman smiled politely as she nodded her head and asked if that was all. They told her it was and she trotted back over to the bar.

"So, vegetarian, huh?" asked Altair.

"Mmhmm, both my parents were 'militant vegans' so I just kind of grew into the lifestyle."

"What's a 'militant vegan'?"

"It's basically just a hardcore vegan, my parents would have rather died than eat meat or let me or Kadar anywhere near it"

"Kadar..your brother right? Where does he live?"

"Oh, he lives with me, we're flatmates. He keeps telling me he's going to move out and get a real job but so far, he's refusing to quit his job at KFC because he's too lazy to search for a better job"

"Wait, KFC? I thought you just said you and Kadar were vegan?"

"No, I'm only a vegetarian and Kadar doesn't really get on with our parents, I swear he only keeps the job to spite them. But he's always liked meat, he rarely ate at home when he was younger - always at a friends or McDonald's or something."

Altair hummed in acknowledgement as he filed the information away in case it ever became useful.

Their food arrived and they talked for a further hour before they realised the time and Malik had to go, he had work in the morning - selling art supplies at the local craft store.

The continued their conversation as they walked outside and Malik called a taxi. He told Altair that when his uncle Rashid had died, he'd come into a small fortune so he didn't really need a fancy job, just enough to pay his college fee as he was saving the inheritance for an emergency.

"Hey, you never told me who you came here to meet" stated Malik.

"And you never told me why you assumed I was gay, I mean, it's not like I was prancing around the place calling people 'boo' tonight".

Malik laughed at the visual and Altair smiled.

"Okay, okay," began Malik, "but if I answer your question, you have to answer mine, deal?"

"Deal" agreed Altair.

"Okay, I knew you were meeting a guy because I might have snuck behind you while you were checking your messages from some guy called Ezio."

Altair tried not to look surprised at the fact that a total stranger had been reading his texts to his boyfriend over his shoulder.

But Malik could still tell that he was a little shocked and confused.

He sighed and explained that he had a bet going with his friends about who Altair was waiting for. "I won" he grinned.

Altair flushed, was his sexuality really that obvious?

"Hey, wait a minute then, if you already knew I was meeting with a guy called Ezio, why did you ask me who I was meeting?" asked Altair, confused.

"Oh, no, I meant who is he, you know. Like, what is he like?" explained Malik.

Altair thought for a moment, "You really want to know?" Malik nodded,"Well, he's tall, almost as tall as you. He's got long brown hair which he refuses to cut even though I keep asking him too because it's really annoying when it tickles my neck."

Malik grinned, "So you're a bottom then?"

Altair flushed and chose to ignore him, "He has a weird attraction to colourful clothes, the frillier the better. He has this particular pink apron that he says he wears as a joke but I bought him a set of blue, plain ones for his birthday last year and he still continues to wear this frilly atrocity. I swear, I'm throwing it out next time he's not looking." he laughed.

Malik smiled, "So you've been together a long time?"

"No, not really. It's only been just over a year but it feels longer, you know?"

Malik hummed in agreement.

"Anyway, why did you want to know all this?" he asked.

"Well, actually I didn't. You told me what he looks like but I wanted to know what he acts like, like, what's his personality like?"

Altair blinked, what was with all the questions? "Well, he's pretty rich because his family owns a bank so he's used to the finer things, I guess. And he's always been a bit of a flirt. Scratch that, a lot a of a flirt - sometimes with me, sometimes not but he doesn't mean anything by it, he just can't hep himself. He sees a pretty face and he just has to say 'ciao bella' or something equally stupid.

"He's Italian? Damn, no wonder you fell for this jerk" smirked Malik.

"Hey, he's not a jerk, not all the time. Clearly, he just got tied up and could't make it tonight" Altair replied in his defense, "What's with all the questions anyway", he asked suspiciously.

Malik laughed as he said, "Okay, you caught me, I was gonna lead up to it but the taxi should be here soon so...do you maybe want to do this again sometime?"

Again, Altair blinked, did he just hear that right?

"Uhm, did you not just hear me talking about my boyfriend? Or what?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but honestly, he seems like a douche. I really think you'd be better without him"

Altair snorted, "Excuse me, but we just met and now you expect me to break up with the man I love after one not-date?"

The taxi picked this moment to roll up next to the curb and Malik sighed. "Tell you what, if you ever change your mind or want to go another not-date, or even if you just want to talk, here's my number." He took Altair's phone out of his hand and flicked his thumb over the screen to open it before adding his number to Altair's contacts.

He handed Altair his phone back and stood awkwardly before giving him a small hug. It only lasted a few seconds but Altair hadn't realised how much he had needed that after all he'd been through earlier this night.

Malik stood back and smiled at him before climbing in the back of the taxi and speaking to the driver. A few seconds later he was waving at Altair through the window as he pulled away from the curb.

Altair stood there for a moment, watching the cab disappear from view before he walked over to his car, a black sedan, and drove home.

Once in, he wasted no time in changing into his pajamas and getting into bed. As usual, he propped himself up in bed and scrolled through his social media for a while before sleep and stopped on something that caught his eye.

'Gr8 time with Ezio and the boys tonight at my place. Best b-day ever. Tho probably a good job that Snapchat pictures only last 10 seconds lol' -Leo da awesome.

Altair rolled his eyes at Leonardo's Facebook name but managed to simultaneously growl at Ezio's behavior. He opened his Snapchat and was hardly surprised to find dozens of pictures and videos with proof of a drunken Ezio at the party.

He sighed and wriggled his way down his bed and leant over to turn off his bedside lamp. He was about to put his phone down when it vibrated in his hand. He checked it to find that Ezio had just sent him a text.

Wondering what Ezio could possibly say to this, he opened it to find 'Sory bout date nite,, gt held up at werk :3'.

Seriously, even if he hadn't seen the status or pictures, the text would have been proof enough that Ezio had gotten drunk.

Resisting the urge to throw his phone across the room, he went to put it down again when, again, it vibrated. What now?

He opened the text to find it was from Malik. 'Had great fun with you tonight, hope we can do it again sometime :)'

He smiled at that and found he felt better, maybe he should reply, Malik was easy to talk to. He yawned and decided he would reply tomorrow instead, after he'd confronted Ezio.

He re-read the text and put his phone on charge and down on the bedside table. He stretched and turned onto his side before falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it took me long enough to update this story but I've been really busy lately. I started college two days ago and I'm doing a huge challenge on DA which is taking up most of my free time aswell. Also, my mum says if I don't get a job within three months, I'm getting kicked out so I've literally had no time to write anything recently.
> 
> By the way, some people may have heard that I'm planning to make this story into a book (like how "Masters of the Universe"- a Twilight Fanfic - became "50 Shades of Grey". I've got most of the story written down now, in note form. I've completely finished 3 chapters and I'm just adding detail and correcting grammar so they'll all be up soon, hopefully, as long as I don't get sidetracked.
> 
> Also, there's a major part of the story I've planned out in great detail already and I'm drawing a 21 panel comic based on the main two scenes, so that should be fun.
> 
> Finally, for anyone who cares, the challenge I'm doing on DeviantArt is the "30 Day OTP Challenge" and I'm doing Altair x Malik so if you want to see that, just visit my DA where I'm also called Vitacazzo.
> 
> Okay, enough from me. Enjoy the new chapter!

Altair woke up to the sound of knocking coming from his front door. He checked the clock and groaned, it was 9 o'clock in the morning and today is his day off. He sighed and forced himself out of bed as he trudged through the house towards the insistent knocking.

"Yeah, alright, alright, I'm coming" he shouted before reaching the door and answering it.

Ezio stumbled in as the door flew open and Altair had to steady himself as his boyfriend fell into him and almost knocked him backwards. Ezio straightened up and immediately began shouting.

"Why aren't you answering my texts?! I've sent you like a hundred messages and you haven't replied to a single one, I was worried sick. I thought you'd got in an accident or something!" Altair frowned and checked phone, 17 unread messages.

"Why didn't I answer your texts? Oh, I don't know, maybe because I was asleep like normal people at stupid o'clock in the morning on their day off?" he wasn't in the mood. Ezio stared at him blankly so he changed the subject, "Where were you last night?"

"I told you I was working overtime at the bank, you'd know that if you checked your phone" he did his best to fake innocence as if he hadn't been out partying all night but his hair was still bent out of shape - and he hadn't bothered to tie it back today - and he was sweating, a sure sign that he was hungover as it was September now and things were getting colder.

Altair knew for a fact that Ezio was lying, as if the pictures and the status Leonardo had posted hadn't been enough proof of that. But he kept his mouth shut and and shrugged instead, waiting to see what Ezio would say next.

"You missed me?" Ezio changed the subject.

Altair snorted "You wish"

Ezio grinned and excused himself while he went to use the shower.

Altair made his bed and changed into something more formal than his pajamas, but still left his style casual so he looked friendly and approachable but also like he could be responsible and reliable when he needed to be.

He left his phone on the bedside table and went to check if his boyfriend was done with the shower.

Altair needed the toilet pretty badly but Ezio was taking forever in the shower, singing to himself in Italian.

He knocked on the door urgently and shouted, "Hurry up or I'm coming in".

"Go ahead, i would't mind" Ezio shouted back and the grin he wore was clearly audible in his tone of voice.

Altair growled "Just hurry up"

He danced by the door and checked his watch, how long did this guy take to shower?

Finally the water stopped and Ezio peered through the door. "Where are the towels?"

Altair frowned, "There are none on the rack?"

"Obviously not or I wouldn't ask"

Altair growled, he really needed the toilet, "There's a laundry cupboard in my room, towels are on the bottom shelf"

He put a hand over his eyes and backed away from the door, "Go ahead, I won't peek"

Ezio laughed, "Again, I wouldn't mind if you did"

Altair ignored him and waited for the sound of his bedroom door being closed before he ran into the bathroom. He fumbled with his belt and the zip on his jeans before getting a grip on his manhood and taking a piss. He let out a relieved sigh as the tension left his body.

He shook himself off and tucked himself back into his pants before washing his hands and picking up the clothes Ezio left on the floor and taking them to his room.

He put the clothes in one arm and knocked with his other hand.

"Come in"

He opened the door to find candles lit in the room and Ezio lying naked on the bed with a small, beige towel barely covering his manhood.

"Close the door and come here"

"Look, I don't have time for this, I'm helping Desmond move today."

"Oh but you do, I just texted him to tell him you'll be late."

"But you don't have his num- wait, you used my phone?!" he snatched it off the bedside table.

"I figured you wouldn't mind...not unless you've something to hide" Ezio cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Altair's annoyed expression.

"You can't just use my phone without asking, I-" he was cut off as he was surprised by Ezio dragging him down onto the bed by his wrist and removing the towel to show his hardening erection.

"Suck my dick" he demanded.

"What?! No, I'm still pissed at you for standing me up last night" he fought against the iron grip on his wrist.

"Amore mio, per favore" he begged.

"Keep your language of love to yourself, I said no"

"Oh come on, is this about last night? I told you I'm sorry. It can't have been that bad"

"You weren't there, people kept giving me sympathetic looks and i just felt so embarrassed. My night would've been completely ruined if it wasn't for Mal-" he bit his lip to cut himself off as he turned his head away, turning an interesting shade of red.

"If it wasn't for what?" asked Ezio, tone demanding.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, the point is that you stood me up and I-" Ezio tightened his grip painfully on Altair's wrist, causing him to wince.

"Either suck my dick like I asked, or answer the fucking the question. Don't change the subject"

"What question" Altair feigned innocence.

"What...or who stopped your night from being ruined?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Ezio, you're being stupid" Altair tried.

"Give me your phone"

"W-what?"

"Give me your phone, right now" Ezio demanded

"N-no" he broke free of Ezio's grip and stood back up, clutching his phone to his chest.

"Altair, I thought we'd been through this. You do as I ask or you get hurt"

Altair flinched at the threatening tone as memories of past nights came flooding back, visions of bloodied skin and large purple bruises formed under the hard fist of the man he loved.

Ezio sighed and stood up, threatening even when naked. He backed Altair up until he couldn't move any further back and slammed his hand into the wall next to his head.

"Give me your fucking phone, right now Altair or I swear I'll beat your ass so hard you'll need a fucking wheelchair"

Altar handed over the phone, wide eyed, and watched in fear as Ezio scrolled through his messages.

He saw the hand stop scrolling for a moment and closed his eyes, waiting.

"Altair...who the fuck is Malik?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, sorry. The next chapter is even shorter too but it was really hard to write a threatening Ezio so cut me some slack.
> 
> I just got back from college with a shed-load of homework and the first thing I did was finish this chapter.
> 
> I'm serious about the book idea btw. I'm going to use an extract from this fanfic and change the names for my EPQ next year about how male partners are affected by domestic abuse so that should be fun. I have to finish the fucking story first though :p
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys so much :3
> 
> Vale,
> 
> Vitacazzo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm back. I'd say that this is a relatively fast update coming from me but I've had this chapter pretty much finished for a while now so I guess I'd have no excuse to re-lease it any later.
> 
> I'm slowly getting used to college and I'm in the middle of designing a schedule that will let me keep up to date with work, DeviantArt and FanFiction.
> 
> Also, I've decided to use an extract from this story (with changed names) for my college EPQ on "How people in homosexual relationships are affected by domestic abuse". It's actually the most fun project I've ever had to do because all I have to do is write FanFiction in my spare time which is what I was doing anyway :p
> 
> Anyway, I won't keep you from enjoying this next chapter though fair warnings apply;
> 
> Warnings: This chapter contains rape and mentions of violence, domestic abuse and severe depression, trigger warning.
> 
> Okay, you've been warned, enjoy!

"Altair...who the fuck is Malik?"

...

'Oh shit' was the singular thought that flitted through Altair's mind over and over again as Ezio read out the good night text from Malik, "Had great fun with you tonight, hope we can do it again sometime...'smiley face'"

Altair's hands fled to his face and stomach to brace for the punch that was sure to follow; he pressed his thighs together in fear of a sharp, sudden kick to the groin and closed his eyes, taking a sharp intake of breath to steady himself. But nothing came. He cracked open an eye when Ezio's fist didn't immediately find his face, and was surprised to find said man re-reading the message to himself with a frown.

The silence was deafening and Altair knew he had to say something now before everything between them was ruined, while Ezio still held on to the last tendrils of calm and sanity.

"Ezio, please, I can explain" he began, praying to a God he'd never believed in that he wouldn't be interrupted.

Clearly, the universe was against him as Ezio spoke over him almost immediately, "Oh, no need. it's really rather obvious what's going on here"

Altair frowned, "It-it is?" he seriously doubted that.

"Yes," Ezio nodded, "clearly this fag is paying you for your services"

It took Altair a full five seconds to comprehend and those had easily been the most awkward and silent five seconds of his entire life. Things only got worse when he realised what Ezio was implying.

"Oh no, God no, it's not like that." Ezio rolled his eyes as if that was the most predictable thing Altair could have said but Altair continued on despite this, "Ezio, you have to believe me, we just talked, I swear"

Ezio snorted "I don't have to believe anything and you swear? No offense but it's going to take a lot more than just your word to refute the proof I have in front of me" he waved the phone around to emphasize the point"

"Fine believe what you want but I do swear that nothing happened, you've got it all wrong" he ignored Ezio's glare as he dared to say that the Ezio Auditore was wrong. "You stood me up at the restaurant and Malik was just trying to help me by not looking like the idiot I am by waiting for his date to show up for over an hour. I felt like I owed him one so we ate dinner and talked for an hour or so".

He was stretching the truth there - they had talked for well over two hours inside the restaurant and then there had been the scene outside the restaurant to but Ezio didn't need to know about that.

Ezio took on a relatively calm expression as he thought through Altair's statement before his face, once again, twisted in rage, "So this figlio di puttana stole my date night?!"

Altair scowled at that, he'd had enough, "It's not like you were using it! I showed up, ready and waiting for you, I booked us a table at a high-end restaurant and ordered us champagne to celebrate our two year anniversary but you never bothered to show up! You were too busy getting drunk and trying to talk teenage girl's out of their clothes like the twisted son of a bitch you are!"

Altair attempted to step back but still found that the wall was blocking his way so he settled for leaning against it and panting softly. He glanced up at Ezio to gauge his reaction, he hoped that hurt.

Ezio simply looked back at him for a moment before he began chuckling darkly.

Altair almost flinched - he knew he'd stepped out of line this time - but he caught himself and stood his ground. Whatever punishment Ezio managed to dish out on him this time, it would be worth it for the split second of power and control he'd felt over his own life and choices for once.

He was expecting a punch or a kick or some other form of physical attack but instead, it dawned on him as he was forced against the wall and taken dryly and roughly, that the man he loved wanted him to experience mental and emotional pain as well.

He soon stopped struggling and took it without complaint - aside from several harsh grunts of pain. He deserved this, he was weak and pathetic and he didn't deserve Ezio or his love at all.

When it was over, he was allowed to go to clean up the blood and fluids in the bathroom where he somehow managed to take an even longer shower than Ezio's.

He felt dirty and used and abused and craved the love and attention of the man he loved but, deep down, he knew he didn't deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said at the end of the last chapter, this was incredibly short. I could have combined it with the last chapter but I just felt like it works best as a chapter of it's own.
> 
> I've been reading Othello by Shakespeare recently, where there's a mix of scene lengths from literally dozens of pages of script for one scene and then just one or two pages for the next, so I figure if Shakespeare is allowed to write like that, then so am I.
> 
> On a completely un-related note, I'm taking my little sister trick or treating on Halloween while being dressed as Malik, should be fun :p
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter or of the story so far, I love hearing from you guys and I'd like to know if anyone really likes the story so far :3
> 
> Vale,
> 
> Vitacazzo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know I've not really been all that active lately but that's only because my laptop's been broken. It still is broken but my keyboard works better now - the only key that doesn't work is the "I" key so I have to use a wireless keyboard.
> 
> Anyway, you've waited long enough for this chapter so, without further ado, enjoy!

Altair finished his shower and left the bathroom to find Ezio gone. Unsurprised at the man's impulsiveness and rush to be elsewhere, he grabbed some fresh clothes from his wardrobe and threw them on. He was just in the middle of forcing his way into a red hoodie that was getting to be a bit too small when he heard the familiar 'ping' of his phone and new he'd received a message though he wasn't sure who it could be from.

He saw the name 'Malik' on the screen and quickly swiped the lock screen open to find the text, "Morning! How are you today? P.S. Hope I didn't wake you"

Altair smiled at his enthusiasm and typed a quick reply of, "Haha, morning Malik, I'm fine" - he paused a moment and frowned before shrugging and continuing to type "How about you? P.S. No, you didn't, but I'm surprised you're awake, we both got back pretty late last night"

He pressed send and ignored the immediate sense of guilt he received from talking to Malik. He knew how Ezio felt about it but they really were just friends. Plus, he liked talking to Malik because he didn't really have any friends besides Ezio.

He left the room to make a meager breakfast of cornflakes and left his phone on the bed. He was glad to find that he had just enough milk for one bowl as he would have been pretty pissed if he had to go to the shop to but milk just t make some goddamn cornflakes.

He came back to find another text from Malik: "Good to hear, and yeah, I'm good too. P.S. What are you talking about? You call midnight late? Hah, novice! Besides, I only live around the corner from the restaurant so it didn't take me long to get back."

Altair frowned. 'Novice?'. He didn't think he'd ever heard that word outside of a video game before now. Also, what was it with Malik and 'P.S.'?

He replied with: "Good that you're good :p. P.S. You don't call it late? Some people have work and things to do in the morning, you know. So yeah, I would call midnight pretty late. And I didn't know you lived so close to the restaurant so you can't blame me for getting confused"

He took a spoonful of cereal and smiled at the next text, "Wow, you did not strike me as the kind of person who uses smilies in their texts. P.S. Novice."

He was about to reply when he heard a knock at the door.

Frowning, he went to answer it and found Desmond stood there, looking anxious, peering over his shoulder into the apartment.

"Hey Des-" be started but was interrupted pretty quick.

"Ezio's not here, is he?"

"Um...no" he looked around, "He just left"

Desmond let out a breath and visibly relaxed.

"Good"

Altair didn't say anything. It was no secret that Desmond didn't like Ezio; he couldn't always hide the bruises.

"So, what's up" asked Altair as he invited Desmond in.

"Well, um, this is awkward...so, I got sent a text..."

He pulled out his phone and showed the message he'd received from Ezio through Altair's phone.

Altair visibly flushed in embarrassment before paling in rage. How dare Ezio send that!

The message read: "Hi Desmond, Ezio speaking. Alty's gonna be running a little late today. Also, he might not be much use when he does arrive, he'll probably be feeling a little 'fucked out', sorry"

Altair re-read the text in silent fury as Desmond awkwardly stared at his feet.

He shoved the phone back into his cousin's hand as he stormed off to his room to get his own phone so he could question what the hell Ezio was thinking, "What the fuck, Ezio?! Why would you send that text to my cousin? Normal people just say that they're busy, not 'fucked out'! Don't bother coming around for a while, I'm angry with you."

He knew that a text like that, that sounded so demanding, would probably just rile Ezio up but he didn't care. It was one thing to demand sex from him but texting his friends and family about it is where he drew the line.

As he predicted, he got an angry, long-winded reply from Ezio within a few minutes which he scimmed but didn't bother to read properly.

He put his phone in his jeans pocket before he quickly finished his cornflakes and followed Desmond out of the apartment and back to his house.

He helped out with moving boxes from house to van and took some smaller and more fragile items in his own car. After an hour or so - as they were transporting the last of the belongings from the van to the new house - a red Ferrari pulled up outside with the plate 'EZ105 C4R'.

Altair gulped, this wan't good.

All his cousin's friends were here to help him move - the last thing he needed was for Rauf and the others to see this.

Ezio slammed his car door shut and stormed over to Altair - glaring all the while.

He made his way over and stopped just in front of Altair, towering over him and pushing his shoulders back and his chest out to look more threatening - it was working.

He looked around - noticing people - and thankfully leant down to growl lowly in Altair's ear:

"One day you're going to learn not to fuck with me. I don't care how long it takes or how many times I have to break you - you will learn your place as my bitch and you'll learn to like it." he paused and Altair licked his lips - his mouth dry in fear of what Ezio might say next.

He continued, "Pull another stunt like this, and you may not live long enough to do so".

He pulled back and glared at Altair for several long seconds before turning on his heels and getting back into his car and driving off.

Altair swallowed, 'oh shit'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or are my chapters getting shorter and shorter, sorry :/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll finish editing chapter 5 as soon as i can.
> 
> Vale,
> 
> Vitacazzo

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, look, it's a rare, medium-length chapter (rare for me).
> 
> Okay, so if you've checked out my DeviantArt (Vitacazzo) recently then you'll know that I actually already have the first three chapters pretty much done but I'm going to release them regularly instead of all at once so I can stay motivated, okay?
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and the idea for this fic in general. Very little has been revealed in this chapter tbh but the basic plot for the whole fic is witten in the summary so please let me know what you think.
> 
> Vale,
> 
> Vitacazzo


End file.
